Hot Cocoa
by Crimson Demon
Summary: Pointless one-shot. Fluff, waff, something to read on a wintery day. Or in my case, something to write. All the same, cute, so if you could, read. Thanks!


AU, One shot, pointless, fluffy, warm and fuzzy feelings, and good ol' hot chocolate. Also!!! I got to see Lord of the Rings, Return of the King, on Friday (two days after it opened)! It was very good, but a wee bit drawn out… Yummy…Orlando Bloom/ Legolas…*wipes drool off of keyboard…*

Kagome turned off the warm shower, and then snagged a towel from one of the racks hanging beside the shower. Wrapping it around her slim body, she stepped out, and grabbed another towel to wrap around her head, keeping the water from dripping down. The entire bathroom was like a sauna, the mirrors steamed up with condensation, and the air damp feeling. She smiled happily, and then pulled open the door, stepping out in to the hall way, and freezing quickly. "Oh crap! Crap crap _crap_!" She jumped up and down for a few seconds, and then made a mad dash for her room, as the cold air whistled past. 

__

Of all the houses I had to buy, I had to buy the one that had a terrible heater. Go figure! Kagome closed her door, and then yanked the fluffy towel off her head, and as quickly as she could, pulled on a pair of warm pajama's. _Oh _yes_, mom, I will be fine this winter, the heater will be fixed soon, and if its not, I should be okay, its not _that _cold in the winter…What was I thinking?!_

Towel drying her thick black hair, she turned on her stereo, only to turn it off the moment she heard someone knocking on her door. "Who is stupid enough to come to the door at ten in the morning?" She softly asked, peering out the peephole, and then laughing softly. Unlocking the door, she opened it, and then stood in the way of the person, ignoring the biting cold wind. "Take off your shoes, and gloves. I don't want you dripping all over my floor." 

"Whatever…" An eyebrow raised as Inuyasha lifted one of his legs, and jerked off one of his boots, and then got the other off. "Sesshoumaru's little girl is offa school for the day, since we got all the snow. And since my house ain't that big, I needed to get away from the two of them. It okay if I stay for today?" 

"If you want to, you're welcome." Kagome took his boots from him, and then got his gloves, walking to the dryer, and throwing them in, and then setting the boots on a plastic holder. "But the only thing is, my heat isn't working, so I was just going to bundle up in blankets."

"So that's why you're in pajama's…" Inuyasha pulled off his coat, and then handed it to her as well at her beckoning fingers. "Thanks, Kag…" 

The younger woman flashed him a warm smile, and then turned on the dryer so that his coat and gloves would be dry by the time he left. "You bet." 

*

After she finished drying her hair, she walked back out of the bathroom, heading for the kitchen, intent on getting something warm to drink.

Kagome glanced back at the dark haired man who sat sprawled on the couch, covered in a blanket half asleep. "Inuyasha, you want some hot cocoa? I just bought some-" A shake of his head made her roll her eyes. "Are you sure, its really go~od." She grinned as he peeled open a violet eye, and then closed it again. "Fine. Ya big party pooper. No cold day is complete unless you have a cup of hot cocoa." 

Kagome made herself a large mug of hot chocolate, and then made her way back to her best friend. "Scootchie, you're in my space." Kagome nudged him, and he obediently moved, and she pulled back the blanket, propping her legs up on the small coffee table. "Anything good on the T.V?" The obsidian haired girl took a drink of her cocoa. 

Inuyasha cracked an eye again, shook his head, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder casually, tugging the blanket closer around them. Kagome smiled sleepily, and laid her head on his warm chest, liking the fact that he was being so openly affectionate. _I wonder…the way he acts sometimes, are we more then just really good friends that grew up together- or are we more?_ Kagome took another sip of her drink, and flipped through the channels, feeling his hands toy with the ends of her hair. _Should I ask him, or should I just let this go, since its really, _really_ nice. I swear. Anyone that plays with my hair is automatically on my favorites list…_

"Kag- What are we?" Inuyasha asked softly, sleepily as he continued to twirl strands of hair around his fingers. Kagome looked up questioningly, her dark eyes large and liquid. "I mean…what are…we grew up together, and now, what are we? Friends, or…"

Kagome held up the mug, and he took it, drinking a bit of it. "I- what do you want us to be Inuyasha? Friends, or-?" 

The phone rang, effectively ending any conversation. "Give me a minute…" Kagome said apologetically. She pulled herself away from him, and then went to answer the phone. "Hello? Oh! Hi- Houjou-kun, yes I am fine, thank you. No…no…my heater is not working, but I'm okay. Well, I have company over. A good friend… Maybe tomorrow Houjou-kun…thanks though. Yes, goodbye." Kagome hung up the phone, and then walked back out to the living room, watching Inuyasha as he drank her hot cocoa. 

Silently he raised a dark eye brow, and didn't move a muscle. "Houjou, remember I told you about him?" Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome padded closer. "Well he just wanted to know if I wanted to come over… and I didn't want to…since I have you over." Kagome pulled back the blanket, and snuggled close to the warm body of Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, I-" 

"Yeah…" he cut her off with his noncommittal answer. "Whatever."

Kagome turned toward him, resting her chin on his chest, "Inuyasha…I don't like Houjou-kun, you know that. He just likes me…" 

Inuyasha stroked her hair soothingly, his lilac eyes lost in thought, "I know…hey, lets go outside, and we can shovel your driveway. I can be good for something…"

*

Kagome wiped a gloved hand across her forehead as she narrowed her eyes against the suns reflection against the knee deep snow. Inuyasha was still working, shoveling snow in to her front yard in a large pile. "Yasha? What are you doin'? I thought the idea was to get the snow out of the way…" Kagome leaned against her snow shovel, and shaded her eyes against the glare. Inuyasha shrugged once, and Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Fine… whatever…shovel the snow your way…" Kagome watched as he kept shoveling, and then a perfectly wicked smirk crossed her lips. 

Creeping up behind him, she grabbed a handful of snow, and packed it tightly. Slowly, she walked up as close as she dared, she pulled back her arm, aimed, and let loose the snowball. Inuyasha jumped up, and dropped his shovel in his surprise. 

"Holy shit- that's cold!" Inuyasha turned around, frantically wiping the swift melting snow off the back of his neck, and his dark hair. Growling he turned to see Kagome giggling, and without waiting, he ran at her, tackling her straight in to the snow pile he had been making. Kagome shrieked, trying to fend off the other, as she rolled away, breathless with the cold. "You little brat, get back here! I swear, when I get my hands on you-" he dove for her again, rolling atop her with a smirk. "I'm gonna…" 

Kagome brushed back his damp hair with her gloved hand, and smiled up at him, ignoring the fact that the snow beneath her was melting. "You're gonna _what_- you big baby…" Kagome taunted, her brown eyes sparkling.

At that moment, Inuyasha dipped his head down, and captured her lips for the first time. Kagome blinked once, before winding her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as her heart sped up. Her eyes drifted closed and she began to kiss him back. "Mmm…wow…" Kagome briefly breathed, before he pulled back, his eyes shining with amusement. 

"Wow's the best you can say?" He pushed himself up, and then helped her up, wrapping his arms around his waist and returning to kissing her. "I can… think of a lot more then…just…wow…" 

Kagome smiled against his lips, letting one of her hands drift down, and scoop up another handful of snow, to make a snowball. As he pulled away, and smiled down at her she grinned back. "Oh no. I've known you long enough where I know that that smile doesn't mean anything good. What are you planning? Is it world domination, or are you just going to kill me in my sleep?" 

Kagome leaned up, and nipped his ear, surprised at her own daringness. "Neither. Now get up, I'm getting wet." She breathed, and then proceeded to stuff the snowball down his back. A look of surprise crossed his face, and then he leaped up, cursing loudly. 

"That was low, ya little brat, even for you!" He growled, swiping the rest of the snow out, and feeling the melted stuff drip down his back. "Now I'm gonna have to kill you." 

Kagome squeaked, and then darted off, the annoyed man right behind her, cursing as he ran. Scooping up a large handful of snow, he packed it, and then caught up with her, catching her around the waist, and then setting his chin on her shoulder as she struggled. "Shh. Relax Kagome, honestly, you get worked up about the smallest things."

Kagome relaxed against him, and leaned back, meeting his lilac colored eyes. "You're planning something." She stated dryly. He only gave a cryptic smile, before she sighed. "Might as well get it over- Omigod!" She shrieked as the snow was stuffed down her back. "You-you!" 

* 

Evening found them curled up beside the fireplace, blankets lying on the floor, along with pillows. Kagome was half asleep as he ran his fingertips over her stomach, lightly tickling her. "Stop…" Kagome batted sleepily at his hand, as he nuzzled her hair. "Yasha- stop it- it tickles!" Kagome rolled over, and mock glared at him. "Yasha!!" 

Inuyasha laughed and spooned up against her, laying gentle kisses on her neck. "But Kagomeeee…" He cajoled, nibbling on her earlobe carefully. "Ya big whiner…" He snickered at her indignant huff, and let his tongue trail up the edge of her ear. "M'I forgiven?" He breathed, knowing the answer as she sighed in contentment. 

"Yeah…" She yawned once, and then stretched against him, then relaxed again. "I'm glad you came over." 

Ok… that is the end of my completely fluffy, pointless one-shot. Was in a 'fluffy & waffy' mode, and decided to do something, (other then write angsty death fan fictions…) The fact that I have had no school for two whole weeks has nothing to do with that…lol. Hope you enjoyed, and please review, as a late Christmas present. Yeah…right…. blue 


End file.
